


You are mine and i am yours.

by NadSsy_Nyx



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadSsy_Nyx/pseuds/NadSsy_Nyx
Summary: Lizzie accidentally spill the bean about the crush Hope had on Josie. And Josie confront Hope about it. They end up arguing, but not for long!They are too in love for that.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	You are mine and i am yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any misspelling. This is my second One shot and second time writing in English, aside from twitter comments. If you want to correct me, please do. Hope you like it! enjoy!
> 
> Ps: It was for an HP/Legacies challenge, but I ended up not posting it. But now I do! Lol.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Legacies world. I do not claim ownership of the characters and world.

Josie and Lizzie in their room.

\- I can't believe you forgot to tell me about the fact he said that!  
\- It's not my fault!  
\- Lizzie...  
\- Okay I admit. It is a little bit my fault. But, in my defense, I completely forgot about it myself! Plus it's because I'm a gryffindor! I was too obsessed about the possibilities and the goal, too focused on the valid point for my quest that i forgot about the things that could stop me from doing it. I oculted the part that could annihilate my courage! Excuse me for not being a hufflepuff and not being so insecure or an overthinker that always ends up being too focused on the sad part!!!  
\- You are so cliche in your Hogwart Houses thinking.  
\- You said that because you are a hufflepuff.  
\- No I'm not! And you are not a Gryffindor!!! You're definitely a Slytherin!  
Josie is satisfied when she see Lizzie shocked expression.  
\- You will so pay for this!  
\- See?! Slyther...  
She didn't have the time to finish that she recieve a pillow in the face.  
That when Hope knock on the door befor opening it.  
\- Am i interupting something?  
Josie smiles wildly and say  
\- No Hope come in!  
She said tapping the empty space beside her.  
So she did. And close the door beind her.  
Josie can see her sister roll her eyes, and roll hers in answer.  
\- so, what was the subject of this argument?  
Asked hope while sitting beside Josie on her bed.  
\- Lizzie is just annoyed because she is a Slytherin.  
\- I'm not!  
\- Yes you are!  
Josie saw that Lizzie was ready to argue but Hope talked first.  
\- What is a Slytherin?  
\- ... Hope... don't tell me... you don't know Harry Potter?  
\- sorry but know. I heard about it from MG once. But fantasy about witchcraft or sorcery, whatever they call it, is not my thing. I like when it's realistic. If I want to read about witchcraft I read a grimoire or a book about witchcraft history or something.  
\- I totally understand.  
\- Don't lie Lizzie you LOVE Harry Potter.  
\- No.  
She said it with so much confidence that it felt ike the truth, but Josie knows her like the back of her hand.  
\- Lizzie, you are definitely a better liar then i am.  
\- Not difficult.  
Said Lizzie cutting Josie in her sentence, but she ignore that and continue.  
\- Which is a really strong Slytherin characteristic in my opinion.  
\- I'm not a  
Josie cut her  
\- AND i know you enough to say that you are lying!  
She said with a amused smile who probably looks wicked in her sister's point of view.  
She turn to Hope, her sister still looking at her like she did the worst betrayal.  
\- So you need to read it!  
\- Hum... if you say so.  
\- Yeah and you could say to my sister that she is as bad at assigning Hogwarts houses to people as she is with lying! Meanings: low level. Bottom energy.  
\- Lizzie!  
\- What! It's the truth.  
-I don't know about the houses part but she isn't that bad at lying. She is not at the bottom level.  
Lizzie looks confused for a moment when Josie directly understand and blush.  
-oh hope, you're such a clueless lesbian  
Said Lizzie sarcastically.  
\- A what?  
Asked Hope confusion painted on her face  
-bisexual sorry.  
Josie look at Lizzie confused too, and ask.  
\- What?  
\- I'm not clueless! Said Hope.  
Josie's head turn in a fraction of a second  
-WhAt!!!???  
\- Yeah sure!  
Lizzie said ignoring her sister and grabbing the attention of Hope in a poking battle.  
\- Coming from the one that didn't even understand her own feelings, it's funny. Started Hope.  
\- At least I admitted my feelings!!!  
\- Maybe, but you definitely would've destroyed the paper if MG didn't found it first. Maybe even by burning it.  
\- No! I'm not a coward. And fire is more Josie's style.  
\- Yeah sure.  
It was Hope's turn to say something sarcastically. Lizzie respond to that by saying.  
\- Coming from the one that didn't even admited her past Crush on Josie when the moment she admitted hers for you is really funny!  
\- YOU WHAT!!!!  
Screamed Josie at Hope.  
-oops.  
Breathes out Lizzie a tiny look of guilt in her eyes.  
Josie had her eyes open widely on Hope. A mix of confusion, shock and a bit of hope and happiness in her heart.  
Hope her was frozen. She had her eyes stuck in Lizzie's ones. Completely shaken and panicked on the inside but coldly angry on the outside. Josie could feel it, see it in her eyes.  
Hope got up from Josie's bed and without a word, got out of the room, without rushing, silently and quietly, closing the door behind her.  
Josie was still stunned and confused and needed answer from her sister, because she wasn't sure Hope would give her what she wanted.  
\- I shouldn't have said that.  
\- Whatever Lizzie. It's true, but what is done is done, you could make up for it later. For now, explain!

Lizzie didn't want to at first, but Josie knows how to make her twin talk. So now Josie knows. But it's not enough, she need to know, she can't be in the dark. Knowing only just a part. Feelings of maybe's and what if's and all the hurt that come with it. That's why she is in front of Hope's door. She knock and Alicia opens the door.  
\- She's not here.  
She said before slamming the door on her face.  
-... okay... thanks... i guess?  
She said confused even if she knew Alicia wouldn't hear her.  
She decided to wait, but after 1hour she decided to search for Hope she didn't search long because she asked her father if Hope was out to turn.  
And he confirmed that she was indeed, wolfing out.  
So against all common sens she decided to go search for her, she knows that Hope have control over the turn so she isn't afraid, but if her father learns about it...  
She found Hope's clothes pretty quickly, she turn around to see if she can spot the wolf she is searching for and is surprised when she hears  
-close your eyes.  
Josie turn toward Hope at the sound of her voice. Thankfully she is behind a tree really close to her clothes.  
-Sorry.  
Said Josie turning around and closing her eyes.  
She can hear Hope moving behind her and hear the sounds of the clothing frabic. She need to work really hard to not let her mind go somewhere it shouldn't.  
\- you can turn.  
Said Hope. So she did.  
-you can open your eyes too.  
Josie could hear the amused tone in her voice. And she did as said so.  
She look unbothered by the mind battle she is having. People think she is a bad liar, she is, but she is good at hiding things. Aspecially her feelings. Aspecially when it's Hope related.  
Hope seems calm and unfazed like usual.  
\- I was searching for you.  
\- I know. But I don't want to talk about it. Not now.  
\- When?  
\- I don't know.  
\- Well, I need to know.  
\- Why?  
\- Because!  
\- It's not an answer!  
Both of them started to elevate their voice.  
\- it is!  
\- No! It's not!  
\- Because "I don't know" is then? No it's not! So tell me! I don't want to wait forever!  
\- You won't.  
She said with a more cold and calm voice looking like she was starting to be irritated. She turn and started to walk back to the school.  
Josie walked quickly in front of her and crossed her arms.  
\- No you won't go away before i know at least the amount of time i need to wait!  
\- Josie.  
\- No Hope! that's enough. I understand that you don't want to talk about it and need time, that's why all i ask is to know how much! Uncertainty will eat me alive!!!  
And Hope looses her control  
\- WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT THAT MUCH!  
\- WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO TALK!

-BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME!  
She calmed after her admition and continue.  
-you loved me, and now... you don't.  
Josie was a bit chocked and confused.  
-...I never said that I loved you...  
Hope demeanor change in a blink of an eye. She looks cold, she looks.... heartbroken.  
-...true.  
Josie come closer, and as much as Hope seems to want to back of in this moment, she doesn't. Because Josie took her hands in hers. Seeing the hurt in Hope eyes, she regret saying it like that, she doesn't think twice before adding.  
-Hope...i still do.  
Hope eyes passes by multiples emotions, Josie is so used to look at her eyes that she can read them like a book. Confusion at first, realization, shock and finally real understanding.  
-...Oh  
She saw something in her eyes, something that made her think that admitting the last part wasn't a bad idea.  
\- I am a bit confused. When?  
\- When what?  
Hope started to slightly blush, Josie was surprised. Really surprised because she doesn't remember seeing Hope blush, not even once.  
\- When did you start... having... feelings for me again.  
\- When did i sayed i stopped?  
She find the confused look on Hope face really adorable.  
\- I never stopped Hope.  
\- But you said that your Crush was in the past!  
\- I...  
-Wait! Did you said it like that to hide the fact it wasn't a Crush anymore but Love!?  
Said Hope looking shocked at her own thought, but she looked even more shocked when Josie asked.  
\- How?!  
She was embarrased about being so easly understood and easy to read for Hope when it's not in her advantage. But she saw the face of Hope turn red so quickly that she forgot about it. If she was surprised earlier, now is beyond everything.  
\- Does... does that means that you did it too? Y...you admitted a Half truth...  
Hope close her eyes, she could see Hope take a deep breath before letting go of her hands and start walking toward the school again.  
Josie take one of her hands again and turn her around, she grabs her shirt and come close enough to be heard even to human ears and whisper her voice full of emotions.  
\- Hope... please.  
A tear roll on her cheek.  
She was so overwhelmed by everything. All this conversation gave her hope, she need to know, she was used to keeping everything hidden, her feelings deep inside of her with everything she don't want to think about, because it hurts to much. But now she hopes, the idea of having a chance make everything come back like a hurricane. She feels like not knowing could make her stop breathing at some point.  
\- I can't. Said Hope her voice shaking a little.  
Josie close her eyes more tears falling. She strengthen the hold she have on Hope's shirt and re-open her eyes.  
\- Why?  
She whisper the sadness clearly written on her face, silent scream in her eyes and voice.  
She could see the fight happening in Hope's eyes. She wouldn't have an answer.  
-I... I lost too many people i cared about. If...  
She take a deep breath before starting again.  
\- I nearly lost you more then once, if i admit... if i... if i say... if...  
Hope take a deep breath again and close her eyes. Josie could feel how tensed she was. She stopped crying when Hope finally started to speak but could still feel the tears on her cheeks.  
Hope take Josie's hand olding her shirt and join it with the other, keeping both in hers. She opens her eyes and look at Josie's with so many feelings, all of them battling and alternating in her eyes, that Josie have a hard time to read her this time.  
-Josie, I can't lose you. I lost my mom, I lost my dad, i lost my uncle and lost so many other things along the way and thanks to my family i'm still standing. Thanks to you i'm still birthing. If I lose you, i would die, maybe not physically, but me, Hope Andrea Mikaelson would die. And the fear I have, this fear of losing you, it could hurt you. It could hurt us. I could hurt people. If I let myself love you, i could be... i could be my father before... before me. And... you would hate me for that.  
\- I could never hate you.  
\- Don't say things like that. Don't say that so easly.  
\- But it's true!  
\- What if I kill your father because you got hurt? Or Lizzie!  
\- You could never.  
\- That the thing Josie!  
She let her hands go.  
\- I could! And I would! You have no idea how much i love you!  
Josie is shocked. She kind of knew but she hadn't heard it yet. Hope never clearly admitted it before. And god she is so happy to finally hear it that it's the only thing she can think about.  
-You love me...  
\- Of course I do! Who woul...  
Hope stops eyes wide and Josie understand why. She laughs. A real light, sweat and amused laugh.  
\- You're not really imaginative. That's my line.  
\- True.  
Hope was looking at her with the same smile she give her everytime, with the same smile and look in her eyes she gave her the day she confessed her past Crush on her. Now she is sure of it, she wasn't imagining things.  
\- But i do, and could never understand why Rafael didn't confessed to you, why Penelope would go away and let you here and not stay by your side where you needed her! Whatever was her reasons. Or why Landon choosed me over you. It makes no sense to me. I could never go away from you and leave you behind, i could never choose someone over you.  
\- And yet you didn't admited your feelings or even your 1 week crush on me. And you did choose Landon over me.  
It wasn't an accusation, Josie was just stating what she sees as facts. That was facts.  
\- It's true, but I never said i could understand why I didn't do it either. And I never, never! Choosed Landon over you.  
\- Hope... you are dating Landon.  
She was starting to be irritated. How could Hope say that in front of her when she is still with him.  
\- Yes, because i met him and love him and feel good with him and it feel safe and easy, at least most of the time.  
Josie is hurt by those words.  
\- But I never choosed him over you.  
She have difficulties to grasp what Hope is trying to say. Hope probably understood she was struggling because she explained.  
\- I can't choose when I just have one option.  
And now she feels stupid for not understanding.  
\- You could choose to not date.  
She said that to hide the embarrassment and to prove a point. She is right. Even if she knows she isn't.  
Sadly she knows Hope know her well. And she is sure of it when Hope grin at her.  
\- I could have choose that indeed. But you don't really want that do you?  
She hate to be so easily understood by her, especially when it's not in her advantage. Because yes, she don't. Landon make Hope happy, not the happiest, but more happy then she ever saw her since her parents death.  
\- I could make her happier though.  
\- Who?  
She is shocked and embarrassed. She open her mouth and close it. It was supposed to be a thought!  
She breathe.  
-You. I could make you happier.  
\- What make you so sure about that.  
Said Hope with a smile.  
\- Years of learning, and a lot of experience. I know you. And i know you even better now that I know your feelings towards me.  
She blushe at this part but continue.  
\- A lot of things make more sense now. You are afraid of what you could do if you let yourself love me, afraid of losing me. But i have never died and i can become stronger. I have a lot of possibilities for that. And you know me, and I know you. I know you enough to be sure that even in the darkest times you we always stay good at heart. And if you go of, i will be there. And the memory of me is eternal. And i could be too, but let's not talk about that yet. If you love me as much as you say, and Landon make you happy already, how much happier can you be with me!  
\- Valid point. But coming from you... It's not really selfless of you to give me reasons to break up and go out with you instead.  
Josie blush deeply.  
\- Like it was the first time i acted selfishelly when it's about you.  
\- True, you did burned my room with everything inside and lied to keep me away from your sister and protect yourself from her questions.  
\- And i'm still sorry for burning the things you cared about and make false assumptions that ended up ruining your friendship with Lizzie and our frienship/ potentiel relationship.  
\- So... you are not apologizing for burning the letter or lying.  
\- I am sorry for this lie.  
\- Because you are not for others? Which ones? And still not for the letter?  
\- I'm sorry for lying about you to Lizzie, I'm sorry for hiding my feelings about you. Technically I didn't lie for this one. I am sorry for lying! As in lying in general! Satisfied?!  
\- Not yet, i want to know what was inside the letter!  
\- Never!  
\- More you hide it, more I want to know.  
\- Tell me if you will break up with Landon then.  
Hope froze.  
How to destroy the atmosphere instantly. Good job Josie. But at the same time, it's an important topic.  
\- I don't want to hurt him.  
\- So you would rather hurt us? And make him think he is the first in your heart.  
\- You really aren't acting like the usual Josie.  
\- Do you hate it? Because you need to get used to it. Now that i know how you feel about me, trust me, i would never let someone have you. I will win your heart fare and square by making you unable to feel complete without me. I am already yours and trust my words, you will be mine and i am not ashamed or hate myself for being selfish if it's for you. You are afraid of doing bad things, i could do that too, and once we would be together, we would balance each other. Because both of use would be satisfied. 

When she said she was Hope's she saw Hope's eyes turn yellow and she directly understood why. That didn't help her own possessiveness to fade, at all! The complete opposite even.  
They where so close now. But she pulls of a bit.  
\- If we get too close... it won't be fare for Landon.  
Hope growls slightly which makes Josie laugh. Hope close her eyes and calm herself down.  
Josie looks at her, she looks at every little things and think about Hope, all of her, all the things she love, she can't think about everything because it's too much but she knows that it doesn't matter because she feels it and that all she needs and all that matters. She looks at her so fondly that Hope seems taken aback when she finally open her eyes.  
\- I love you. I know i already said it and saying it now again seems a bit too much and maybe overwhelming, maybe out of place and I don't want to scare y...  
-me too.  
-...ou but I do and... oh!  
She smiles so widely that she think she might have beat her own record. Or maybe the one of before was biger. She can't tell but she is surely equally happy. Or more, because she admit it a second time!  
\- We need to go back to school.  
Said Hope.  
\- I don't know... i don't want this moment to end.  
\- It dosn't need to. 

Josie smile and hug her, Hope reciprocate.  
\- And I will talk with Landon.  
Before Josie can ask, Hope answer.  
\- Tonight. After I escort you to your room.  
\- Escort?  
\- Yes. Because now i will escort you and woo you like a princess. Because i fancy you. and you deserveit.  
Josie don't know if she find this adorable and romantic or adorably funny.  
So she giggles and say.  
\- You're adorable.  
Hope make the same smile that make her heart grow fonder everytime. The smile that make her feel like she IS the first one in Hope's heart.  
\- Oh you think?  
\- Yes, too much for my well being. So turn around and escort me.  
\- As you wish, Love.  
Her eyes grow wide her heart starting to beat too fast again. At the same speed he beats everytime she is close to lose control and do something she shouldn't.  
\- You can't! You can't say that!!! Not like that!  
\- And why not?

\- Because it's not fare!!!  
\- To who? You or Landon?  
\- Who cares!!! Just don't.  
\- I do care.  
\- ...both! Satisfied!  
She said before fast walking to the school.  
\- Plenty.  
Hope answered following her.

After escorting Josie to her room and before leaving her there, Hope put her hand on Josie's right cheek and touch the dryed tears.  
She then proceed to kiss her left cheek where the left dryed tears are, and say.  
\- I'm sorry i made you cry.  
\- It's okay, they were full of feelings for you.  
\- I'm even more sorry then, i don't want to risk any drop of love for me to leak out of you by accident.  
They hear a gagging sound for inside the room.  
\- Please, both of you, i had enough stress for the day. I don't want to add nightmares to the list.  
Hope smile and Josie giggles.  
\- I will come to you once I talked with Landon.  
\- I will wait for you, always.  
\- And i will always come back to you.  
\- I SAID PLEASE!!!!  
Screamed Lizzie.  
Both of them smile and Josie roll her eyes.  
She hugs Hope again. She kisses her on the cheek and let her lips linger on it a bit before trailing them until she reaches her ear and whisper.  
\- I love you. Come back quick.  
Hope is red when Josie pulls back. She is glad and satisfied of her effect.  
\- Not fare.  
Said Hope.  
\- To you or to Landon?  
Said Josie while turning around and grabbing the door knob ready to come inside her room and close it.  
\- Me.  
\- Well...  
She looks at her over her shoulder and add.  
\- I never said i would be fare to you. And i'm pretty sure I said I would do anything for you to be mine. And that i would do that while being fare to Landon. So deal with it.  
After that she enter her room and close the door. She put her back on the door and breathe. Hope probably got close to the door because she can clearly hear her say.  
\- But... i'm already yours.

And that was too much! If she wasn't in her room, separated by the door she would have kissed her! Screw Landon!  
You know what! Yes! Screw him!  
She open the door but Hope isn't there.  
\- Fuck!  
\- Shut up Josie! Go to bed she said she is coming back!  
\- I hate you!  
\- No you don't. So shut the the fuck up and let me sleep.  
\- That was mean Lizzie.  
\- Don't care! I need my beauty sleep more then ever. I have a boyfriend that I don't want to lose because of bad skin.  
She go to her closet and take her pajamas for the night.  
\- You should be afraid of him running away from you because of your attitude toward your own sister!  
Josie felt a bit guilty for saying that but the answer of her sister make her ease from the guilt.  
\- He didn't run away before and I was worse so why would he do it now.  
\- Stop spitting facts!  
She finished changing and go to her bed smiling because the argument was light and she could feel the fun in Lizzie's voice, she was enjoying it as much as her and it was a good distraction.  
\- what can I say, i'm the best Saltzman, I always and only spit facts. truth is my guide line, even if it hurts.  
\- Snake tongue, bitchy attitude, huge ego how can't you see the Slytherin in you.  
\- I'm to good to be a Slytherin.  
\- Like i said it's cliché, all Slytherin aren't bad.  
\- I like the fact you didn't denied the good part. And what about the snake tongue, bitchy attitude and huge ego? Isn't it cliche too.  
\- Why would i? Don't you only spit facts?... weren't you supposed to go to sleep?  
\- Yeah! Thanks for the reminder and no thanks for the distraction. Can't decide if you are a good or bad sister for that. But i forgive you.  
\- Thank you.  
She said smiling  
\- And the discussion isn't over, i'm not a Slytherin, so shut your mouth, keep your pouty lips closed and open them only if it's for Hope but OUTSIDE and FAR AWAY of me and this room. And let me sleep in peace! Good night.  
-... ok... i guess. Good night to you too little snake.  
Lizzie breathes loudly but say nothing and go to sleep. This one for good. Josie knew that Lizzie waited for her. And loved her sister even more for that, that's one of the only things Lizzie always did. Being here for her, she didn't listen to her problem most of the time and took all the attention but she was always there, by her side. And she had forgotten about it for a time. But she would never do that again. She is her twin, she would always be by her side.  
Thank god Hope and her are friends now! No need to be afraid... or maybe, her and Hope dynamic will change so maybe she would get jealous, like She who shall not be named, even in Josie's mind. But Hope is different, the situation too, and the feelings! Yeah, the feelings. She decide to stop caring about her insecurities for the moment. Because for the moment she wants Hope, and it's all she cares about.

When half an hour later she here knocks on her door she open it on a really sad looking Hope.  
She got out of the room and close the door.  
She doesn't think twice before asking.  
\- Is Alicia in your room?  
Hope seems confused but answer without hesitation.  
\- No, she's not, most of the time she isn't in our room at night.  
\- Let's talk there then, Lizzie would throw a tantrum if we perturbate her beauty sleep.  
She takes Hope hand and go to Hope's room, she open the door and go inside. Hope close the door behind her.  
Josie turn around to face Hope and say.  
\- So what hap... 

She doesn't have the time to ask because Hope hugs her tightly.  
\- Nothing much, but breaking up with a person you have feelings for is hard.  
\- I know.

Said Josie with a voice full of empathy. 

\- Technically~...  
Josie giggles even if she feels sad about it.  
\- True, i only know the dumped side.  
\- Well, it would end with me.  
She say squizing her more tightly and carry on with.  
\- Because i could never do that.  
\- I hope so, we just started... what we just started. And i don't want it to end, ever.  
-... I feel bad for breaking his heart.  
\- You can heal from a broken heart. I did it, more then once.  
\- Me too.  
\- I love you hope.  
She pulls of enough to see Hope's face and cup it with her hands.  
\- And i will try my best to make you feel happy and ease your heart, to make everything seems lighter. And make you understand and feel deep inside that even the darkest things, the darkest thoughts, have always a bright side in them. And it's funny because this bright side have the same name as you.  
Hope let a tear drop from her eye.  
She closes the gap between there faces and ask in a whisper.  
\- Is it too soon to kiss someone else?  
\- I don't know, do Landon know why and for who you broke up with him?  
Said Josie with the same tone.  
\- Yes, i couldn't hide this from him.  
\- Well, i still don't know. But you can avoid doing it in front of him. And by doing it, i obviously say doing it with me.  
Hope smile at that.  
\- I like this side of you. All possessive.  
\- Good, if you like my possessive side, wait to see my jealous one.  
\- Oh I already saw a bit of that side.  
\- But you weren't on the good side of my jealous.  
\- True.  
\- Now you will be on the right one. Where you belong to. And by that I mean by my side.  
Hope Chuckle.  
\- I know.  
Both of them were whispering. Their lips hovering against each other the want to close the gape bigger with every slight touch created by every words.  
\- Can i kiss you?  
Asked Josie unable to wait longer.  
\- You don't need to ask.  
Say Hope before closing her eyes and kissing her. Josie directly closed her eyes at the contact and a tiny moan came out of her, there lips touching timidly at first until Hope made a tiny moan too, both of them started deepening the kiss. Josie put her arms around Hope's neck while Hope still have hers around Josie, her hand now caressing her back and sometimes grabbing the fabric to have her closer.   
Josie was overwhelmed, so much that she couldn't keep a normal breathing after what felt like a second. She needed air so she unwillingly parted their lips. That action made Hope growls slightly louder then the time before. She smiled at that. She felt so satisfied by this simple fact and sound, that it felt like it worth everything she experienced and felt up until know, just for this exact moment.   
Definitely to much of a thought but at this exact moment, it didn't need to make sense. She was Hope's and Hope was hers, everything about Hope was hers and Hope was okay with it.  
Wait...  
\- Hope?  
She said practically breathless  
\- Mmmm.  
She try to even her breath, when she feel like it's enough too talk she ask.  
\- Are you mine? Are we together. Do you mind, me thinking that all of you is mine as much as all of me is yours?  
Hope didn't answer before crashing her lips on hers which get a louder moan out of both of there lips.  
When Hope stops, it's Josie's turn to growl.  
\- Look at me.  
Say Hope.  
When she open her eyes, Hope's are yellow, not just yellow, but a beautiful golden yellow. So gold that she looses herself for a moment. *Different color, same effect* she thought before Hope make her stop loosing herself in her eyes by saying.  
\- I am yours, and I want all of you as much as you want all off me. Maybe even more.  
\- I doubt that.  
She said still with difficulties to breathe.  
\- I am a werewolf remember. And yes, we are together.  
Josie smile at the confirmation  
\- And so?  
She take a deep breathe to calm her heratic and heavy breathing.  
\- It doesn't mean you are automatically wanting more of me that i want of you. I can agree with the same amount of yearning but not more!... And how can you breathe so easly!!!  
\- It's also a werewolf thing, you know, good stamina and quick recovery.  
\- True, thanks for reminding me, it's always good to know.  
She said with a smirk. Something Hope never saw on her. And with the loud growl that Hope makes, she know Hope understood what she meant by that.  
\- But now we should go to sleep. And since we are clearly not in the good mindset for a family friendly sleepover i will go back to my room.  
She kiss her quickly on the lips and go to the door.  
\- What!?  
Hope clearly wasn't okay with this. Josie opened the door end looked at her over her shoulder again and said.  
\- I forgot to tell you that i might have a tiny sadistic side. But don't worry. You know that I love to give a lot in general.  
She then go out of the room, knowing that the last sentence startled Hope enough for her to have time to go outside. She hurried to her room not trusting herself enough to not come back in Hope's room if she hears her complaining, or whatever her reaction could be, that's why she didn't heard her say "You want to play this game? I can play it too. Be prepared love".  
So once in her room she close the door and fall into her bed her back against the mattress, thankful for her sister for already sleeping. She put her arms on her eyes. *Why did i stop*, is the thought she's screaming in her mind. *Because you can't do that too soon, she can't either, you can't let that happen. It's too soon and really not a good idea for so many reasons* say a calm voice that could clearly be heard between all the screamings. She hated her consciousness sometimes. She thought while going under her covers.  
*Couldn't it be unheardable like my sub one!!!*  
She thought before reliving everything that happened in her head again. It feels like a dream to her. She can't stop thinking about Hope, it's worse then before. But every thought and memories about her are without any hurt attached to them, even the ones that should be, she just can't feel anything else then joy, happiness and love. On those thoughts she started to drift of into slumber. And the last clear thought was, *I love hope. I love her like nobody else, I love her like a never loved before, and more I think about it, more it feels like she feels the same.*  
And she was gone, sleeping like a happy little baby. All relaxed and full of joy.

The End


End file.
